character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demigra (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Demigra= |-|Giant Demon God Demigra= |-|makyouka Demigra= Summary Demigra is the antagonist of the video game Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. His plan is to take control of Toki-Toki and gain control of time and space. He has also appeared as a villain in the game Dragon Ball Heroes Character Statistics Tier: At least 2-C | 2-B | At least 2-B | High 2-A Name: Demigra Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes/ Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: Over 75 million years old, possibly existed before time (Older than Beerus who in Xenoverse existed before the Majins who are time immoral) Classification: Wizard, Demon, Demon God (After absorbing Toki-Toki and Heroes) Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dark Magic, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Possession, Time Travel (Sent the Future Warrior to a different timeline), Invisibility (The Future Warrior couldn't see Demigra until Beerus outed him), Power negation (With seasoning arrow, De-Transformed SSJ3 Goku), Status effect inducement, Power nullification, Energy absorption (Demigra and his clones can absorb power from people), Absorption (Absorbed Toki-Toki), clone creation, posion manipulation, Statistics amplificaion (Constantly grew in power while imprisioned in the Crack of Time), Homing energy, Power Transfer, Acausality, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate after his physical body, residential and soul are destroyed), Sealing (Can seal opponents in a time shackle), Intangible, Cold manipulation, Heat manipulation, Immortality (1, 3 and 11. Even after his death, his clones and his evil energy warped timelines and fought people), Regeneration bypassing (Via seasoning arrow), Wormhole creation that can destroy and swollow timelines, Self-Ressurection, can bring back the dead, Concept creation and destruction (Aided in the creation of the Demon realm, with everything in it including concepts), likely law manipulation (made the laws of the Demon realm), Reality warping (Warped Toki-Toki city, lightning manipulation, Existence erasure (Can erase you to the point that you would have never existed in the first place), Void manipulation (Created a castle that doesn't actually exist. Creating non-existence), can link non-existence with existence (Connected his non-existent castle with the Crack of Time which is a 5th dimensional space), Clairvoyance via divination orb, Non-corporal (In energy form), Paralysis, Soul-fire manipulation, High degree Mind manipulation (Via magic that transcends human knowledge), Set traps, Space-Time manipulation, Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation and magic (God-Ki would make him immune to Mind manipulation and magic), Time manipulation (Can resist Chronoa's time manipulation abilities), Decay inducement and Transmutation (Superior to TP trunks who kept his powers after being turned into candy) I All the same but greaty enchanced, High degree Space-time manipulation (Absorbed the embodiment of time and gained all his time manipulation abilities), Concept Destruction (With his new found powers, was going to destroy the multiverse, with everything in it, including concepts) | All the same to a greater extent | All the same, to a greater extent, along with Life-Force absorption (Can steal an opponents life force to heal himself and make his opponents life-force explode), Pocket dimension manipulation, Emphatic manipulation, Abstract Existence (Absorbed Towa who can come back as long as hatred exists in the world), Fusionism (Stole Towa's powers who was going to fuse the Demon Realm with the mortal universe), all abilities of Towa, higher degree of reality warping (Caused possibilities to become reality), can likely kill abstract beings, 'Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universe level (Clashed with Chronoa who can merge timelines and destroy them. Should be superior to Time Breaker Kid Buu who busted an infinite timeline) | Multiverse level (Absorbed Toki-Toki who is the embodiment of time. It has been stated there are countless timelines several times so Demigra would have become massively stronger than he was. Stated that he rules all of time and space now. Demigra then successfully destroyed the multiverse) | At least Multiverse level (In his fight with the Future Warrior, he was collapsing the Crack of time, a dimension separate multiverse and it's space-time, which is connected to all innumerable timelines of the multiverse. Since the Crack of Time is connected to and similar in size to a massive 4-D multiverse, and Demigra was going to wipe out both the multiverse and the Crack of Time, this would be at a higher end of 2-B for wiping out 2 multiverses of this size. Comparable to the Future Warrior (XV1) who is capable of contending with the Future Warrior, who is stated to be an extra-dimensional being, though this statement is unclear) | High Multiverse level+ (Caused infinite possibilities to overflow and interact. He then Transcended space-time and the entire DBH multiverse. He ultimately affected the "Real world", an alternate dimension that views DBH as fiction. Chamel who was granted power by Demigra, almost collapsed the DBH world and the "Real world" with his presence. Can get stronger via transformation into his Giant form and Makyoka form by at least 400 times. It was later revealed that Demigra is still alive thus survived his fight against Goku. Helped the Time Patrol defeat the other Demon Gods) Speed: Inaccessible (Superior to Mira in Xenoverse 1 who exists beyond the natural flow of time and has transcended time) | Inaccessible (Far stronger than before), likely Omnipresent (Absorbed the embodiment of time) | Inaccessible | Immeasurable '''(Transcended the infinite multiverse and the Crack of Time) '''Omnipresent with Dark energy (His energy spread throughout the entire multiverse, and even when Demigra was dead, warped timelines, mind controlled people and possessed fighters) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown physically. Immeasurable Via telekinesis (Can lift timelines and hurl them at opponents) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-Universal | Multiversal | At least Multiversal | High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multi-Universe level (Clashed with Chronoa who can destroy timelines) | Multiverse level | At least Multiverse level | High Multiverse level+ (Tanked attacks from Xeno Goku and Beat, both of who can transcend the multiverse) Stamina: Extremely high | Higher than before | Higher than before I Higher than before Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his staff. At least Multi-Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multiversal with Teleportation | Standard melee range. High Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Extended Melee range with staff (base form). Low Complex Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks and wormholes Standard Equipment: His staff [Intelligence: Genius. Demigra formed a plan to become the God of time and space for over 75 million years and escaped his imprisonment in the Crack of time. Said to have magic that transcends human knowledge. Possibly nigh-omniscience with Toki-Toki absorbed Weaknesses: ''' None Notable | Toki-Toki can still act on his own, as shown when he restored the multiverse after it's destruction, foiling Demigra's plans) | None Notable | None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''For a full list, see here '''Key: Young Demigra/Base | Toki-Toki absorbed | Giant Demon God | Dragon Ball Heroes NOTE #1: '''It should be noted that most, if not all Dragon Ball games are connected to the DBH continuity as evident here. Thus all statements and feats scale to Heroes. DBH is a continuation of DBX and the Demigra that died in Xenoverse is the same as the one in Heroes '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2